Late Night Talks
by Lady MacFluff - Yaoi Queen
Summary: During one late night, Sasuke gets a glimpse of who Naruto really is. Of course, throw in Kiba, Shino, and Hinata to complicate the plot! Primarily NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Late Night Talks

Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

* * *

When the raven haired teen opened his eyes for the millionth time that night, the first thing he noticed was that it was dark. A slight frown graced his features as his internal clock calculated that it was around three in the morning. With a slight sigh he turned on his side, trying to get at least another hour of sleep before he would get up for the day.

A slightly annoying feeling kept the ninja from falling asleep. He couldn't quite place it, and tried to ignore it, but fifteen minutes later found him crawling out of his sleeping bag.

It was a cloudy night, which explained why neither the moon nor stars illuminated his path. He stumbled occasionally, cursing the fact that he was too stubborn to have gone to the bathroom earlier. Now he was doomed to pee at night.

"Sasuke, where you going?" Came a slight voice from the side. The voice was muddled and soft, hinting towards the fact that the speaker was still half asleep.

"Bathroom." He sighed, not wanting to waste any more words on explaining. Of all the people to have heard him, it had to be him, Naruto, the big loudmouth. A frown once again crept its way onto his face as he pondered how the Ninja even heard him. Did he knock something over and not have noticed or was that large root he stumbled over actually his teammate?

"Sasuke-teme, you're supposed to wake someone up to keep watch while you go. Don't want to get attacked by a ninja when you're taking a-" Naruto began but was cut off when he tripped over his own two feet. Sasuke bit back a comment as he heard a painful whine arise from the teen.

"Itaiiiiii….." He groaned. With a sigh, the Uchiha reached towards where the teen was laying on the floor. His eyes had adjusted to the dark, and he could make out the orange of his outfit. As he reached for the teen, the blond reached up.

Their hands collided in an almost painful way as their fingers entwined awkwardly. Onyx eyes tried to search for deep blue eyes, failing to find them in the dark of the night. Naruto maneuvered his hand to grasp the offered hand comfortably. As soon as the ninja stood, Sasuke let go of his hand.

"Sasuke?"

He felt Naruto's soft hand on his elbow, "aha, found you." The Uchiha heard the grin in the whiskered teen's voice. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the teen's antics. Since it was dark, he figured he could get away with it.

"C'mon, I'll keep watch for you." Naruto said pushing the teen farther from the camp. Sasuke sighed and glanced back at the teen. He slightly squinted, trying to at least make out the expression on Naruto's face. He was surprised at the slight frown gracing the normally smiling teen.

"What are you sulking about?" He asked before he could stop himself. Naruto paused and stared at the Uchiha, confused.

"…Your eyes adjust really fast." Naruto said with a slight smile. The raven-haired Shinobi quickly realized that the blond was stil holding onto his arm. As if sensing this, Naruto let go, the night breeze caressing the formerly warm skin.

"Usuratongachi." The raven-haired ninja muttered. Naruto made a slight pout but said nothing, following the teen as he began to walk again.

Minutes later found Naruto leaning against a tree as Sasuke walked a little bit ahead.

"ne, Sasuke." Naruto began when he heard a rustling of clothes. He was trying hard not to concentrate on the zipping noise of the Uchiha's pants, but his keen hearing didn't give him any relief. He heard another rustle and closed his eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the mental picture his hearing was creating.

"Busy." Sasuke grunted second later.

"Well, 'scuse me." Naruto grumbled, "Thought I could start up a conversation so I wouldn't have to hear you pi-"

"Baka." Sasuke began, "Why don't you just hum, or do something stupid, like always."

"Can I sing?" Naruto asked, hoping to make enough noise to drown out the trickle he heard

"No." The Uchiha fixed a glare less then a few feet away from him.

"Why not?" Naruto pouted, adding a slight whine to his voice, unaware of the impending doom that Sasuke threatened to send his way

"I doubt you could sing very well." Was the sour reply

Naruto crossed his arms and shut his eyes in concentration. This seemed ineffective as he kept hearing the rustling of clothes.

"You done yet?" He asked impatiently, detaching himself from everything except Sasuke's voice.

"Shut up." Was the sharp reply. Naruto winced slightly. A sudden idea popped into his head.

"Why?" a small smile crept up to his lips. If he was going to witness this, he was at least going to annoy Sasuke with the 'Why?' game.

"Your annoying voice doesn't let me concentrate." Naruto blinked rapidly before blurting the next sentence.

"You need to concentrate on a natural process of the body?" he cursed silently in his mind as he was supposed to ask 'why'. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm just saying; you're that annoying."

"T-teme!" Naruto snapped. His eyes widened as he stared into dark Onyx eyes. Of course, his keen sight allowed him to see Sasuke clearly, even though he was not standing entirely close.

"I'm done." Naruto jumped back, tripping over a tree root, that he would later lay claims to having jumped out of the ground, and landed on his butt. Sasuke smirked at him and held out a hand to help the ninja up.

"Don't sneak up on me." Naruto snapped. Sasuke sighed, "You're a ninja; you should have heard me."

"Well 'scuse me. I didn't really want to hear you go to the bathroom." Naruto reached up and grasped Sasuke's offered hand, avoiding the awkward crash of hands they had before. The raven haired teen looked away, shrugging slightly. Naruto noticed the far off look in his features.

"Let's go back." He said.

"Don't feel like it." Naruto said, his curiosity slightly getting the better of him.

He knew he was going to end up regretting this.

Sasuke raised a brow and turned to his companion, "Excuse me?"

"I. Do. not. Feel. Like. It." Naruto repeated slowly, as if he was talking to a child with a disability. Naruto smirked, knowing exactly how the Uchiha was going to react. He was not going to leave now.

Sasuke scoffed, "Whatever." He slowly began to walk away.

Naruto stared incredulously after him, 'He's actually gonna leave? Jeesh, if this is how he treats his teammates, I sort of feel sorry for Itachi.' The Kyuubi holder leaned once again on a tree and stared up at the sky. The clouds had begun to move.

'Itachi…it hasn't been too long since we encountered him…' Naruto continued to stare as the wind whipped around him and the edge of the moon began to shine, 'come to think of it…Sasuke hasn't slept well since then…something is really fishy about those two.'

"U-su-ra-ton-ga-chi." Sasuke said slowly, getting the blonde's attention. Naruto jumped slightly when he suddenly saw the Uchiha's face illuminated by moonlight. Naruto stared at his face as the shadows danced across his cheeks; his heart quickened as the Uchiha stare intensified towards him. Sadness slowed his racing heart as he realized that the avenger stared at everyone with the same intensity.

"Nani?" He asked. Sasuke growled slightly and then stood next to Naruto.

"Mendokuse." He sighed and plopped down on the floor. The blonde let his mask slip slightly as he sighed.

"If I'm so troublesome, just go back to the camp. Get some sleep." Naruto said, propping his foot on the tree behind him. He actually meant it for the Uchiha's own good. He knew the sleeping habits of the avenger were usually only four to five hours of sleep a night. They had become increasingly worse as of late.

"Hn." Sasuke pulled up a knee to his chest. Tilting his head slightly forward, he rested a cheek on his knee.

"Aren't you tired at all?" Naruto asked. The Uchiha didn't answer.

"You really should sleep" He continued, "I know you haven't been sleeping all that well lately. Well, ever since, that encounter…"

He felt Sasuke tense beside him. The façade he kept snapped into place as he abruptly tried to change to subject.

"Ano, well, tomorrow-"

"Naruto." He tensed slightly, staring straight ahead. A quick thought in his mind was screaming at him to back out now while he still had the chance.

The whiskered teen glanced down at the Uchiha, "What?"

"What do you…ano…" Sasuke began softly, "if a person likes another person, but they're related. What is your opinion?"

"Sasuke, you come up with the weirdest things…why do you ask?" Naruto raised a brow but sighed nonetheless, sitting beside the teen.

"Just curious." Was the reply. Naruto realized that the lack of sleep that the Uchiha had was getting to him. His eyes were half closed and he seemed to be in a state of semi-consciousness.

"Aha, Sasuke hath discovered hormones, maybe?" Naruto said, mocking him. This, of course, resulted in a swift punch to the side of the head and a mutter of 'Baka'.

"Never mind. I never asked." Sasuke made a noise, which to Naruto sounded suspiciously like 'che', glaring blearily at the ground three feet away from him. Naruto laughed slightly, as to not abruptly snap the teen out of the slight stupor he was embracing.

"Ano sa, ano sa, I'm sorry. It's just that you rarely talk at all, and then you come up with this. What's up?" He said softly.

"Never. mind." Sasuke snapped, tears gathering in his eyes as he tried to suppress a yawn.

"Hn, well, you cut me off when I was trying to change the subject." Naruto began, "Then you ask me what I think about incest. So looking at this analytically…" Sasuke raised a brow at Naruto's choice of words, but proceeded to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand, childishly almost. Naruto pursed his lips in an attempt to stop his slight laughter.

"Ano sa, do you have the hots for Itachi?"

Again, a swift punch to the side of Naruto's face was called for.

"N-Nani?" Sasuke said, red scratching his cheeks. He had reverted to half burying his face in the pillow he had created when he crossed his arms on top of his knees.

"Ano, sorry, that may have been too direct." Naruto rubbed the side of his face. Sasuke blinked, weariness over coming him. He yawned.

"Okay, let's step back shall we? Are you gay?"

Thwack.

"Itaiiii." Naruto moaned, rubbing his abused head. The hit actually didn't hurt, but he thought it best to indulge the Uchiha as he drifted off. Naruto half hoped that the raven-haired ninja would fall asleep, just so he would have the excuse to carry him.

"Jeesh…fine let's go waaaaaay back. Have you ever had a pet?"

Sasuke raised his fist, tiredly, expecting another really inappropriate question from Naruto.

"What kind of a question is that? It's completely unrelated to the other two anyways." Sasuke said, burying his face in his arms again.

"Well, did you?" Naruto inquired, staring curiously at the Uchiha and noting everything he did, including the way he slightly chewed on the bandage on his arm. The act was, of course, subconscious.

"No." was the tired reply.

"So you really had only your brother for company?" Naruto deducted,

"What are you a therapist?" Sasuke asked giving a slight yawn and letting his eyes close.

"I'm someone on the outside who is able to assess your situation clearly." Naruto replied. Sasuke leaned back, letting his head rest on the tree behind him. He gave Naruto a questioning look when he opened one eye.

"I'm not a complete idiot. I'm telling you that I'm trying to help. I take it this is what has been bothering you for the last week or so." Naruto raised his arm to block the punch aimed for his face. He blinked when it never came. Sasuke was moving slightly every now and then, he was trying to get comfortable to sleep. Before Naruto could put his arm down, the raven-haired teen had leaned over and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder.

So that was how it was. Sasuke leaned on Naruto. Naruto, in turn, hand his arm raised in the air, an act that Iruka had been trying to instill in him since he set foot in the academy. Slowly the ninja brought his arm down, resting it across Sasuke's shoulders.

"Well, I guess I would be having a hard time if a guy like Itachi pinned _me_ against the wall like _that_." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke raised a brow, but pretended not to have heard the statement.

"So, you relied on your brother. What about your parents, did you rely on them?" Sasuke shrugged, shifting Naruto's arm.

"Not much, huh?" Naruto sighed, "Well, if you've only been attached to one person for so long, then it's logical to start thinking more about that person. Plus Itachi does have his flare…"

"Are _you_ gay?" Sasuke asked on a whim. He wasn't expecting the answer he got.

"So what if I am? You're the one who has the hots for his brother." Naruto swiftly replied.

"Cheap shot." Sasuke said softly.

"So you're not denying it."

"You aren't denying being gay either."

"Hn, has there ever been anyone else you've wanted to fuck?" Naruto realized the bluntness of his statement and prepared himself for physical abuse.

Thwack. Sasuke elbow connected with Naruto's thigh. The ninja's eyes widened. While Sasuke thought it was a hard hit, it was actually a soft brush that had come way to close to making Naruto lose his self control.

"Ah, and the abuse continues. I was too direct again." Naruto barely got out normally. Sasuke didn't notice the discrepancy.

"Well, have you ever had a crush on anyone?" He asked.

"Not really…" Sasuke admitted, nodding as he did so.

"Have you ever walked down the street, seen someone attractive and thought 'hey, nice ass' or something to that extent?"

Sasuke simply shrugged, "Sometimes, I guess. Is this relevant?"

"Yes, okay how about someone you know? Any girl from like school?"

Sasuke's mind switched to Sakura, Ino, and the rest of the rabid Fangirls, "No." He said, suppressing a shudder at the crazy girls.

"That was fast…any guys?"

Thwack/Brush-on-thigh

"Heey…stop hitting me…you're turning red." Naruto pointed out, trying to get his mind off the fact that Sasuke had come closer and failed the move his elbow back to where it was before.

"What-I'm not."

"Yes you are! Well, have you ever kissed anyone?" Naruto gloated, subtly moving Sasuke's elbow away.

Sasuke briefly went silent before saying, "No."

"hey, you're lying."

"W-well, you should know already!" Sasuke blushed furiously.

"Ano, so that _was_ your first kiss." Naruto muttered to himself, "Anyways, did you enjoy it?"

This time the Uchiha lifted a hand to smack the arm around his shoulders.

"owww, Not who you were kissing, but how it felt." Naruto said reaching over to rub his arm. Sasuke pushed off of him and tried to use his arms for pillows again.

"I don't know, I try to forget it." He said, staring at the patterns his bandages made.

"Why?"

Caught completely off guard by the question, Sasuke replied, "Well, I sort of didn't have a choice, you fell on me."

"Hn, so you'd rather be kissed with mutual consent." Naruto mused.

"I guess." Naruto raised a brow. He was expecting an outburst. A slight twinge of guilt overcame Naruto as he mused if this would be considered taking advantage of someone's situation.

"hn, well, try to remember will you…did you like it?"

"I was in too much shock, and you pulled away quickly, though I wouldn't blame you, the whole class was watching." Sasuke softly muttered. Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke said, turning his head to look at Naruto. He had planned on giving him a futile glare. What happened instead left Sasuke in as much state of shock as that first kiss, mainly because it was another kiss.

His eyes widened slightly as his first instinct told him to pull away. Naruto anticipated the natural reaction, and his hand swiftly pressed on the back of Sasuke's neck, preventing him from moving back. He stared into blue eyes, shocked, and those same blue eyes stared back at him, intensity shining in them that had never shone before. Slowly Naruto closed his eyes pressing his lips more onto Sasuke. Moments later, Sasuke found himself pushing his whole body onto Naruto's, trying to be completely engulfed in the feeling.

Naruto's mind screamed at him to stop while he was ahead, but his body didn't want to listen to reason. He slowly let his tongue brush over the Uchiha's bottom lip. The teen jumped slightly, but his hands found their way to the front of Naruto's shirt and he held onto the material.

Naruto moved his tongue along his bottom lip again, moving away for a split second before kissing him again, more demanding, harsher. Sasuke still denied the Kyuubi-holder what he wanted. Again he pulled away and gave a slight growl before letting his hand slip into the Uchiha's hair, slightly nipping at Sasuke's lip. He felt the slight smile tugging at Sasuke's mouth and he growled again. Sasuke was teasing him! Reason finally caught up to his body because he pulled away, out of breath, letting go of a confused Sasuke.

"So, that lasted a little longer anyways. Did you enjoy that? I mean like pretend it was someone else if you have to but-" Naruto cut himself short when he saw the Uchiha bury his face in his arms again.

"..I-it was…okay…" He stuttered. Naruto smiled.

"Well, did you like the part that whom you were kissing was a guy."

"You kissed me."

"You responded." Sasuke only turned red and tried to bury his face deeper into his arm, "I suppose…"

"You're a shy kisser…" He muttered. He realized the teen was wide awake now and was half expecting to be hit.

"Have experience with this Uzumaki?" Sasuke muttered.

"no…um, Sasuke, I think you're gay, or at least bi-no, wait, don't hit me!" Naruto raised a hand, "thinking at it logically, no straight guy would let himself be kissed, or kiss another guy back." Naruto said, waving a hand casually. Sasuke nodded slightly, then shook his head. Why the hell did the blonde have to make sense anyway?

"So you're gay, but do you wanna fu-I mean, do you…I dunno, like admire your brother?" Naruto asked.

"He's my older brother, of course…I used to before he killed the whole clan." Sasuke glared again.

"What happened when you had nightmare as a kid?" Naruto asked, more out of curiosity than relevancy.

"What?" Sasuke cradled his head again, but this time he was cautious of Naruto.

"Did your mom or dad come to comfort you?" Sasuke looked down at the floor. For the first time, Naruto saw a sort of detached, ironic sadness overcome the teen.

"My father…was the 'walk it off or rub dirt on it' type of father. He didn't let my mother do much either. So…" Sasuke sighed, "It was…Itachi…he would let me sleep with him if I had a bad dream. Actually come to think of it…"

Naruto smiled slightly. Sasuke had gone off down memory lane and not even realized it.

"I usually was the one who was bugging him about stuff. We used to train together. Or course when he ditched for a mission he'd just poke my forehead and he wouldn't call me 'Sasuke' but he'd call me 'little brother'. He was always weird that way. When I couldn't sleep, he would walk into my room and stay with me until I fell asleep. Whenever he could he would walk me home from school. Or he'd take me to lunch. Actually…we used to eat at Ichiraku's…I haven't been able to go back there though, it's just…"

"Painful?"

Sasuke turned a cherry red color when he realized that he had actually rambled.

"What did your parents say about you and him being so close?"

"What?"

"Think about it, Sasuke. Why would he go out of his way just for you? I bet your parents didn't really like you two hanging out to much…"

"It's only because he was a lot older than me…" Sasuke trailed off as he began to chew on the bandage on his arm again.

"They knew." Naruto sighed, "They knew that Itachi has the hots for you." Naruto almost laughed at the embarrassed face of Sasuke.

"N-no, he's not like that!" Sasuke said softly, still chewing on the thing.

"He let you live," Naruto began, "because he didn't want to kill you. I think he wanted everyone to disappear so it could be just you and him. Furthermore, I think he regrets it deeply, and let you live so you could kill him, because he has feeling for you. And you don't really want to kill him."

"T-that's…" Sasuke looked away guilty, "…he's my brother…the only family I have left…"

"But you know, if you won't kill him…" Naruto began. Sasuke looked over to Naruto. He had a slightly annoyed scowl on his face.

"I will."

There was an unnerving silence about them as soon as the words left his lips.

"W-we should head back." Sasuke said, abruptly standing. He gasped when Naruto grabbed his arm to stop his from moving. He didn't even notice the Shinobi stand up.

"Answering your question…I think it doesn't matter if a person is related for them to love each other. I guess I'm saying I approve." Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes with such intensity that the teen felt a slight blush crawl into his face.

"But you and Itachi…I don't approve, because he makes you suffer so much. I hate him for that."

"Naru-" Sasuke began but Naruto cut him off.

"Sasuke, Thank you for letting me see what was behind that mask you are always wearing." Naruto smiled. Sasuke raised a brow, sleep being the last thing on his mind.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped, "Dobe." He pulled his arm out of the blonde's grasp and began walking back to camp.

'What the hell was that all about?' Sasuke thought when he began to settle back into his sleeping bag, 'why did he stare at me like that? Could he…like me?' Sasuke buried himself deeper into his sleeping bag. Slowly he brought his fingers to his lips.

'Does Naruto like me?'

"Good night, Teme." Naruto called. Sasuke tensed, but nonetheless replied, "Good night, Dobe."

* * *

Of course Sasuke is out of character, but he'll go back in character in a little bit. I mean he hasn't been able to sleep in a week right? This is of course sasu/naru with a little hint of Ita/Sasu. I don't care if you think the pairing of Ita/Sasu sucks. There won't be much of it anymore. Actually, it's more like Naru/Sasu, because I think SasUKE belongs where the name implies! laughs Well, please leave a review. I promise this one won't get too long, and then I'll work on my other fanfictions, I promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Late Night Talks

Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The birds where chirping when his consciousness became aware of the voices murmuring over his still form, his still form being the object of objection for two out of three.

"-up, I mean he has to get up eventually-" Spoke the voice of a silver-haired Jounin.

"-rather let him rest, but we're close to home-" Spoke up the alto voice of a pink-haired Kunoichi.

He frowned into the warmth his little comfort zone provided. Tuning out the noise, he began to drift back to sleep, but again, a feeling kept him awake.

This feeling was a different feeling; the avenger had felt it many times before so he recognized the emotion as soon as the symptoms appeared: Dread. He buried himself further in his sleeping back, and a gasp arose.

"Sasuke-kun, are you awake?"

"nnn…" He moaned, swatting away her hand as if it were a pesky fly. She made a noise and sighed in defeat.

"Sakura-chan, Please, I told you I don't think he's slept this well the whole week…" came the voice of an all too familiar ninja.

Naruto.

It was then that Sasuke placed the feeling of dread. He realized that he neither wanted to be around or talk to the blonde. He was having a hard time coming to terms with what transpired the previous night. Naruto had coaxed it all out of him, and like a fool he went along. He had managed to do what no one had dared attempted: get the Uchiha to open up.

He had even discussed his family, a topic he would avoid at all costs, and well as his orientation. Of course he knew that he would never feel anything for a girl, and he was confused when the thought of his own brother, who shared his blood, excited him in more ways than just getting the adrenaline of wanting to kill him.

What baffled the teen was that Naruto was so precise in his assumptions, much like a psychologist with his patients.

First he was queried about his childhood, and who attracted him then.

"Sasuke-kun! Get up, please, we have to get going!"

Then he had admitted that he did not look at girls, especially not the ones he knew.

"Sasuke-kuun!"

He even admitted to, as Naruto put it, 'having the hots for' his brother!

"Sasuke, please quit being difficult."

Then the kiss. How could he forget that feeling, the feeling of being on cloud nine when someone wanted to be with you and kissed you that well?

"Hey, guys could you let him sleep?"

His heart began to pound as he vividly remembered the warm tongue licking his bottom lip and how Naruto had nipped at him what he started to tease. Why had he started to tease? It was just a kiss, and it could have been anyone who had kissed him.

"he wasn't sleeping all that great.."

Slowly, Sasuke began to wonder what would have happened if he had allowed Naruto to kiss him freely. Would it have lead to something more? Would it have lead to awkwardness? Sasuke buried himself further into his blankets as he realized that Naruto must have kissed someone else other than him. There was no way Naruto could have come up with that by himself.

He coaxed Sasuke into opening up, and now Sasuke had to be wary of him. He could destroy him in a heartbeat, or he can get so close. The ninja protected his heart with so much care because he wanted no one to hurt it again. Never again does he want to experience the pain of loosing someone important.

"So you finally decide to get up eh?" Sasuke threw Kakashi a dirty glare before crawling out of his sleeping bag. He quickly gathered his things, ignoring Sakura who was squealing about one thing or the other, and trying not to even look at Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand stared intently at the Shinobi as he went about packing up. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, a tendency he had just recently picked up, before sighing. He folded his hands behind his head and waited for Kakashi to tell them to move out.

It was awkward. He knew it was going to be awkward. He just didn't know how awkward. Another sigh passed his lips as Kakashi began to talk about their route back to Konoha. He heard what the Jounin was saying, but as the old expression goes, in one ear and out the other. He barely realized what they were supposed to do.

Maybe following Sasuke the previous night was the wrong thing to do. He did give his raven-haired companion the chance to leave, but he didn't. He turned back around to stay. It seemed like his companion had wanted to talk to someone, especially after what just happened on this mission.

The mission was a trap, and they walked right into it. What pissed him off was not only that they were pulled into a trap, but that Godaime didn't recognize it when the mission request came in. In Naruto's opinion, she really was a lazy, gambling slacker. She did have her good points at times. She could be kind, and once she set her mind to something, she was very determined. She didn't give up, but she could be a little more careful.

The mission request had been another attempt on his life from Akastuki.

They were lured into an abandoned mansion where Itachi decided to show his face. Naruto glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. He had been thoroughly trashed. He was beaten up against a wall where Itachi pinned him, almost suggestively. They had exchanged words, none of them heard, before Itachi had tried to use his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto had unexpectedly slammed into Itachi, remembering that Sasuke could not handle another severe beating in his mind. The one thought made him dip into the chakra of the Kyuubi. He shuddered at the thought of letting it loose again. The chakra pulsing through his system made him want to do so many inhumane things. It made him want to kill, destroy, rape…

'Kyuubi.' Naruto called into his mind. A low hiss of a reply came towards him.

_What is it, kittling?_ Responded the demon. Naruto felt the demon's chakra begin to caress his own in an attempt to coax an escape.

'Why do you do these things?' He demanded of the fox. He could see the grin before he heard the reply.

_Animal instinct_

Naruto glared heavily at the creature before cutting his connection to the beast. He looked ahead and realized that they were well on their way to Konoha.

'Animal instinct?' Naruto thought bitterly. He glanced at his own hands, 'Was it animal instinct that stained these hands?' He shook his head.

'no! It wasn't my fault!' He crossed his arms before looking up. He remembered the face of pain mixed with fear. He never wanted to see that face ever again. He also didn't want to return to Konoha either. He knew he would have to face what he did eventually.

'I hate you.' He thought towards the demon, opening a connection again. The demon laughed bitterly. _You went to his house, I merely helped. _

Naruto glared, 'no, you took advantage of the situation to mold your chakra, not to mention your stupid _animal instinct,_ with mine!' A wave of regret came over the blonde before he sighed.

_Fine, blame me. It shouldn't be a problem anyway._ The demon yawned heartily before continuing, _if you didn't do it, you should feel no regret._

'You raped him using my body.' Naruto snapped stepping closer to the bars of the fox's prison, 'I might as well have done it.'

_So? Just go do what you humans do. Apologize. It should be no problem._ The fox grinned slightly through the bars but the grin was quickly wiped off his face when he saw the murderous intent of the blonde. _Alright, what do you want me to do?_ He would never admit the soft spot he had for the human.

'There is nothing you can do. It's already been done.' Naruto leaned on the bars, his back towards the creature.

_If it makes you feel better, I'm sorry. I should have known better._ The demon bowed his head. Naruto shook his head, 'no, I should have known better than to go to him anyways. I knew you were in heat.'

_Just blame me. It's easier that way,_ the Kyuubi tried. Naruto glanced over his shoulder as the demon poked his nose through the bars of his prison. Reaching a hand out, he patted the nose.

'I can't do that. Both of us did it.' He sighed as he was nudged with a tail.

_The one with the Sharingan is talking; you should really pay more attention kittling._ Naruto nodded as that same tail pushed him back to reality.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I said there are the gates of Konoha." He pointed and sure enough, the gates were fast approaching. Naruto's thoughts drifted back to what happened in the mission. He had been the one to fall victim to the mangekyou Sharingan. It felt like days where Itachi tried to break his mind. He was unsuccessful as he was saved by being engulfed in red chakra that protected him.

Itachi was fought out of his mind and that was the last thing he remembered. He knew at least six tails had to have been unleashed for him to not remember. His training had paid off immensely and soon he would be able to control all of the demon's chakra.

He had woken up to a destroyed mansion, Itachi nowhere in sight, and his three companions hovering over him. He knew he probably hurt them, but they didn't want to tell him so.

He cast a glance at the Uchiha and caught him glancing back. Sasuke hastily looked away a tint of red staining his cheeks. Naruto smirked slightly, 'he's thinking about the kiss.' He assumed correctly as it was the only thing the Uchiha could not push to the back of his mind. It was there, poking him, making his mind wander to it and beyond into the 'what if'.

Naruto grinned widely before turning to Sakura, "Ne, Sa-ku-ra-chaan! Wanna go get Ramen?" He asked brightly.

"No thanks, but speaking of dates…" She moved closer to the Uchiha, "Ino's pre-festival party is coming up, Sasuke-kun, do you wanna go with me?" Sakura asked. It took all of Naruto's will power to not shove a Kunai down the Kunoichi's throat.

"Not with you." Sasuke replied smoothly. Naruto started to laugh but a fist came out of nowhere. He looked at the pink-haired menace before she stomped away, past the gates of Konoha. He followed the rest of his team into Konoha and caught up with them.

"Well, if Sakura doesn't wanna get ramen with me…hey, bibiri-kun, come get ramen with me." Kakashi raised a brow. Apparently he was the only one who heard Naruto call the pink-haired Kunoichi 'Sakura' instead of 'Sakura-chan'.

Sasuke knew by the pet name that he was referring to him. His temper flared as he said, "Who you calling bibiri-kun?"

"You." Naruto said flatly, "Come get ramen with me, bi-bi-ri-kun." Naruto stretched out his words, mocking the teen slightly. Sasuke flushed slightly as he remembered that he told Naruto that he really didn't want to go anywhere near Ichiraku's ramen, but he couldn't be called a coward here dammit!

"Fine." He said, his pride getting the better of him. Kakashi slightly tensed at the reply but kept on walking. Sakura on the other hand…

"N-ne? What, w-why! Can I go too? Onegaiiii!" She said in a high pitched squealing voice. Naruto plugged his fingers into his ears before glaring slightly.

"G-gomen Sakura, demo…" Naruto tried before Sasuke interrupted him.

"No, you can't come." Sasuke said.

"We have to fill out the mission report first." Kakashi said.

"What?" Sakura turned to him, "But you usually turn it in…"

"I know, but this mission was different." Kakashi said, "We have to tell it to Godaime, all of us."

Sakura pouted slightly as they made their way towards the Hokage's office.

Two painful hours later they emerged. Apparently, Naruto had written 'see Sasuke's report' on his own report in the most horrible handwriting known to man, It took a while to translate first, then when Godaime got a hold of it, she started yelling about a whole bunch of things.

Sakura was the first to leave, yelling something about being late. Just as Sasuke was about to leave, Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"You said you'd get ramen with me." Kakashi raised a brow again but just excused himself before leaving.

"You want to go to Ichiraku's?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I have some instant ramen at home, I'm not gonna make you go to Ichiraku's." Naruto smiled brightly before turning around and pointing down the road, "Onward and off, to RAMEN!"

Sasuke had to sigh at the blonde's antics, but he still followed him, hands in his pockets. Naruto had begun to rant and rave about many things, the festival being one of them. Sasuke had to blink a couple of times. Was this really Naruto? What happened to the one he had seen last night? Which was the real him?

"Ne, Sasuke, are you really going to the festival?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head as he was pulled from his thoughts.

"For what? To be attacked by the fanclub? No thanks." Sasuke replied. Naruto laughed heartily.

"Figured you weren't going cuz of that!" He said, smiling brightly. He walked a couple of steps ahead of the Uchiha.

He found it easier to talk to the blonde instead of harder. He thought it would be hard. He thought the blonde would taunt him and try to fix him. He didn't. He didn't even press Ichiraku's on him. He saw it clearly in the blonde's eyes that he wanted to go there, but the blonde was being courteous.

With the one look Naruto gave him he said, 'we'll go there when you want to, not because I drag you'

He saw the blonde turn before running up a set of stairs, "Sasuke, hurry up! Ramen is waiting!" He suppressed the urge to laugh and instead said, "Usuratongachi."

Naruto paused and then turned slightly, "That's the first time all day you insulted me."

Sasuke raised a brow, "that's not true I insult you all the time."

"You weren't talking to me this morning." Naruto pointed out. Logic struck again as Sasuke was left with nothing to say as he climbed the stairs. Naruto ran up the second flight and waited again for Sasuke to catch up.

The second flight of stairs had no lighting so it was dark and cool. Sasuke looked up, halfway up the stairs, Naruto blocked his way. Sasuke glared heavily; he did not like being shorter that the blonde.

"Dobe, move."

"What I want to know," Naruto began, completely ignoring what his raven haired companion said, "Is why you were ignoring me."

"I wasn't ignoring you." Sasuke sighed, tired of trying to go around the blonde.

"Don't lie to me." Naruto leaned forward; Sasuke leaned back slightly. The blonde caught the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. Leaning in to whisper in the Uchiha's ear he said, "Careful, don't fall."

Sasuke's heart began to beat faster as his mind quickly reminded him of the kiss he had with Naruto. He turned an even deeper shade of red as he imagined kissing him again, letting their tongue clash, hands wandering over the others body.

"Are you thinking naughty thoughts, Uchiha?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke shook his head furiously, which only made Naruto laugh. The blonde turned and then ran up the rest of the stairs. By the time the Uchiha had calmed himself and caught up, Naruto was opening his door.

He froze.

Sasuke rushed over to see why the blonde wasn't moving. Someone was in his apartment.

"Kiba?"

The teen turned slightly, wearing only a pair of shorts and a shirt that obviously belonged to Naruto. He had messy brown hair, brown eyes, and red marking of either of his cheeks. Kiba was built smaller that Naruto; His shoulders weren't as wide and he was shorter by about three or four noticeable inches.

"Oh, hi." Kiba looked from one teen to the other before he said, "Um, sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting."

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto closed the door, not even glancing at Kiba. He rested his head on the door and Sasuke stared curiously at him.

"Naruto…?" The blonde sighed and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to owe you some ramen. I have something to…sort out, I guess." Sasuke raised a brow and crossed his arms, "Like what?"

"If I tell you, you won't ever look at me the same…it's best if you don't know." Naruto said.

"Did you do something that horrible?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged, "One day I'll tell you. Not now though."

Sasuke nodded, accepting that the blonde will trust him with his secrets in the future.

"Well, you'll own me ramen." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded, "I'll buy you some. It'll be a date." He winked just to see the Uchiha blush again. He did blush but then he nodded, "You'd better make it a date for dragging me all the way over here and then ditching." They smiled at each other before Naruto sighed.

"I gotta go and face my demon." Naruto said softly, "or at least the after effects of what my demon can do."

Sasuke raised a brow as he saw the ninja disappear into his apartment, but then shrugged and began to walk away.

All in all, the Uchiha was highly confused about the blonde. Who was this strange creature before him? Was he really in idiotic klutz, or was he as perceptive as the previous night? Sasuke sighed. He figured the blonde was living up to the expectations of being the village idiot around the village, but when it was one on one, he was different.

Sasuke had always though of the blond as being cute in his little screw-ups. He liked how the blonde depended on his during missions. His mind shifted to the previous mission and how it was Naruto who protected him at the time.

Itachi had tried so many times to use his Sharingan towards his brother. His determination was unrivaled. He heard Naruto's voice ring clearly in his head, "If you _touch_ him I'll _kill_ you." He was engulfed by that same chakra and then he quickly realized that one of the chakra tails had curled around him loosely, protecting him.

Six majestic tails he had seen. When another tail became revealed, the more real they felt. Sasuke could almost feel the fur under his hands. He felt the warmth. He felt safe. And that was where there was the other Naruto he recently discovered. He was confident and easy to talk to. He wasn't cocky or arrogant. He was calm and perceptive. He was attractive, not in the cute kind of way but in the sexy kind of way.

Sasuke liked both sides of Naruto. His thought kept wandering even until after he walked through his door and collapsed on the couch.

Naruto, on the other hand, had not gone into his apartment to collapse on his couch for two reasons. Firstly, he didn't have a couch. Secondly, he was staring straight into the face of Kiba.

Kiba wasn't known to fidget. He wasn't shy. He was bold and loud. His motto was to annoy everyone else on the goddamn planet. If that was true, why was his posture so similar to Hinata's when she had faced her cousin for the first time?

He was tugging on the bottom of his shirt nervously and every now and then he would lift his eyes from the floor to try to look at Naruto. This only ended up in his staring back at the floor again. He had a small blush adorning his cheeks and Naruto didn't know if it was because he was nervous or because it was hot in the apartment.

"Naruto…" Kiba began but then quieted himself. He cleared his throat and then stiffened his shoulders. He looked up and the blush deepened slightly as he stared straight at Naruto.

"Listen. I…I just wanted…" Kiba's bold resolve began to crumble. Naruto shifted his eyes to the floor and then muttered, "I'm sorry."

Kiba looked surprised and then he relaxed, "It wasn't you. I know it wasn't."

"But it was!" Naruto said angrily as something in his chest began to tighten painfully, "It was…I did…"

Kiba shook his head slightly and then stepped towards Naruto, "No you didn't. If anything I should have known better to call out to you when you were like that."

Naruto shook his head furiously and held out his hand, "No, don't get near me…" Kiba sighed but still took another step closer.

Slowly, his arms encircled the kyuubi-holder. Naruto stiffened slightly and then stared straight up at the ceiling.

"Please Kiba, don't." He whined slightly. Kiba shook his head, letting his hair tickle Naruto's whiskered cheek.

"I didn't want to…" He began, "It's all my fault." He placed his hands on Kiba's arms and pushed him away. He looked at the shorter teen and asked, "You okay?"

Kiba nodded, "I'm fine." Naruto pulled the dog-lover back into his arms and said, "I'm glad."

Kiba smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around Naruto's torso burying his face into his shoulder.

"Forgive me?"

"You didn't do anything wrong." Kiba sighed, "It wasn't you." Naruto frowned slightly.

"That baka Kitsune and I share the same body. My actions are his and his actions are mine." Kiba tensed slightly at the mention of the demon but then nodded, "I just, wanna know why he did it."

Naruto tensed again, "We share the same body…we wanted the same thing. So…I guess, that emotion dominated and he was let out. Something about animal instinct."

Kiba smirked, "Naruto, you could let your animal instinct out on me anytime, just give me a little warning." He pulled away and smiled at the blonde.

"Kiba…" Naruto reached out to place his hand on Kiba's shoulder. His brow creased with worry when the shorter teen flinched. He pulled the collar of the shirt to see a blueish-black mark.

"Did I…do that?" Kiba nodded slightly, "yeah."

Naruto's blue eyes filled with worry as he took a step back, "god, Kiba…I'm so sorry…"

Kiba waved a hand at him before saying, "it's not as bad as it looks. Besides…" Kiba blushed slightly before saying, "it felt good when you did it."

Naruto raised a brow, "Kiba, that's just not a big ass hickey. That's a bite." Naruto pointed toward the four puncture wounds surrounding the bruise. Kiba blushed again and looked away.

The blonde sighed before asking, "So we're okay?"

"Yeah, we are." Kiba smiled. Naruto felt the weight lift from his shoulders at those words as he walked over to sit in the only chair in his apartment.

"But, there is one problem, actually."

Naruto looked up at him. Kiba sighed and pointed to his bruise.

"You bit me."

"Uh…" Naruto began, unsure of where the dog-lover was going with this, "I'm sorry. Did it hurt a lot?"

"No, it didn't, but that marks me as yours." Kiba explained.

"Okay, so you're mine. Haven't we established that before?"

Kiba smacked his forehead, "You remember what we were talking about before…y'know…right?"

"Yeah, the scent I left on you." Naruto said, "But my scent went away, right?"

"This," Kiba pointed to the bruise again, "Makes it permanent."

"But that really doesn't apply to people." Naruto said, "It's not like in a fox tribe or something…"

"Dog!" Kiba said, waving his arms out, "I'm from a dog tribe! All the dogs can smell you on me! You carry the scent of a fox!"

"What?" Naruto rubbed his head, "What's the big deal, so you smell like fox. Well, I know dogs don't like foxes-"

"Yes, dogs don't like foxes. Since I grew up accustomed to your scent, it doesn't bother me. I kinda like it, but the rest of my family, especially those who had to fight the kyuubi, have a big thing against foxes."

"And Akamaru? Why doesn't he bite me all the time?"

"He's used to you." Kiba explained.

"So, what are they going to kick you out for smelling like fox?" Naruto laughed at the absurdity of his own comment.

"No." Kiba stated, "They already did."

Naruto jumped up from his seat in surprise, "Can they do that?"

"Yeah, I'm not part of their clan anymore. Why do you think I've been hanging around here? Surely you noticed that my scent was too strong to have been here for a short while." Kiba explained.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I didn't notice." Kiba raised a brow, "How could you have…oh, I get it."

"What?"

"It's because my scent is mixed with yours, and you're already used to that." Kiba blushed again.

"You mean, like during sex?"

"N-Naruto!" Kiba blushed a deeper shade of red as Naruto simply laughed.

"Gosh, Kiba. Don't act like such a virgin." Naruto teased. Kiba turned away from his lover, completely red-faced. He jumped up in surprise when two arms wrapped around him carefully.

"Is this okay?" asked the blonde. Kiba nodded and relaxed in the comforting embrace.

"I've been kicked out of my home."

"Hn…can't you stay at Shino's?" Naruto asked. Kiba shook his head.

"He's mad at me again." Kiba muttered. Naruto tightened his grip on Kiba before saying, "He needs to take the stick out of his ass and learn to share."

"You don't mind that I sleep with him, but he minds that I sleep with you." Kiba said.

"You don't sleep with me. You have sex with me." Naruto pointed out. Kiba's face went red again before he crossed his arms.

"Baka."

"Hn, Love you too." Naruto said softly kissing Kiba's cheek. He pulled back and asked again, "Was that okay?"

Kiba nodded again, "You don't have to worry, I'm fine really."

With a slight nod, he let go of the dog-lover, and headed for the bathroom, "I'm gonna shower." He softly closed the door behind him, leaving Kiba alone and highly confused.

"Probably still upset over that…damn, we weren't finished talking. Gah, how am I supposed to show him that I really am okay?" He muttered to himself, walking towards the small room he had been occupying and collapsing on the bed.

He heard the shower turn on minutes later, and an almost corporal light bulb turned on above Kiba's head. He grinned evilly before he got up from the bed.

"I know…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope this was worth the wait too. I didn't even give it to crazy-novelist to beta. I'm lazy like that. Oh wells. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Late Night Talks

Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

Warning: Yaoi Content

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto needed a bath. He felt filthy and dirty. He was hoping a shower could maybe get rid of the guilt that was building up in his chest. Kiba told him they were okay. He knew they were okay. Why didn't he believe it?

"_Naruto-koi, what's up?" He smiled at him, "Great timing, I was actually gonna come and see you."_

_Naruto gave a slight nod before climbing in through the window. He was vaguely aware of what Kiba told him._

"…_so yeah, They're kinda getting mad at me for smelling like you, even if it is for just a little while. I think we should tone it down. Maybe Shino won't get so mad at me anymore…Naruto-koi? Are you okay?"_

Maybe it was because Kiba had called him by Naruto, not Naruto-koi, like always. He unzipped his jacket and tossed it on the floor, his shirt following closely after. He didn't really want to even acknowledge what went on that night. He didn't even want to think about it. Why was it coming back to him?

_He pushed the brunette roughly onto the bed. Said brunette only stared at him with confused eyes, "Naru-" He didn't get to finish his statement as Naruto had roughly kissed him._

_Kiba's eyes fluttered closed as he instinctively kissed back, wrapping his arms around the blonde. Their tongue's clashed ferociously in an almost desperate need to feel more of each other. It was then Naruto pulled away quickly and shook his head._

"_I should go." He said tersely. Kiba pouted, "What? Already? You go and do that, and now you wanna leave?"_

"_Would you rather I stay?"_

_Kiba raised a brow at the strangeness in Naruto's voice, "Hey, are you all right?" He reached a hand out to place on Naruto's shoulder only to be slammed onto the bed again._

"_Do you want me to stay?" He asked, pressing himself urgently unto the smaller teen. Kiba whimpered slightly under the crushing weight above him. He felt all the blood rushing to his groin and he knew he wanted, no, needed the blonde to stay._

"_yes."_

Naruto wished he had said no. Then he would have left. He knew he wanted to say goodbye to Kiba before his mission. He was planning on at least molesting the teen a little, not even going all the way like they had so many times.

_Naruto's eyes were red. Kiba recognized them and then tensed, "Kyuubi…" The teen before him, no longer Naruto, grinned showing off the sharps fangs he had._

"_W-wait…" Kiba tried to push the teen off but instead had both his hands captured in one and pinned above his head. A chakra tail kept them in place as the blonde teen began to ravish the brunette's neck._

"_Ah, n-no, wait…stop…" Kiba whined as he felt a wet tongue lazily trace a pattern on his neck._

"_N-naruto, please…" The blonde could hear him as he fell deeper into his lust. Kiba saw the whiskers on his cheek deepen and his eyes narrow. "Naruto?"_

_The teen growled lightly and then softly nipped at this neck._

"_No, you're not Naruto, you're the demon fox…" Kiba muttered. The teen stopped and looked up, giving a slight nod, "And if I am?" Was the sharp reply._

_Kiba wasn't expecting the demon to reply, but for an instant, he saw the horror-stricken face of Naruto, desperately fighting to demon inside him._

"_I don't want you, I want my Koibito."_

"_Your koibito," The fox began, narrowing it's eyes menacingly, "Isn't present at the moment." Kiba's eyes widened in shock, fear written plain across his face._

"_All it took was a fraction of a second of our emotions to be in sync, and I took that opportunity…" The fox growled and then began to tug on the brunette's clothes._

"_No! stop it!" Kiba said, struggling even more. The fox growled and then slammed the teen harder into the bed, earning a shocked gasp. He saw the tears in the brown eyes and then felt a pang of regret for what he was about to do. His mind became clouded again as he let his own animal instinct take over._

_He wanted this one, and he was going to have him._

"_N-no!" Kiba got drowned out as another chakra tail covered his mouth to stop him from screaming. His clothes were hastily taken off of him, getting slightly torn in the process, and then he was naked. _

_He waited for an opportunity and found it, kicking the blond squarely in the chest. Two more tails shot out and pinned his ankles down to the bed._

"_That kind of hurt." The demon before him said. Naruto inside of his screamed, "Stop it Kyuubi! You're gonna hurt him!" He banged on the invisible glass walls he was kept in, but the fox could not hear him, he was too far into his lust that he couldn't even think straight. "Kyuubi! Stop it! Don't hurt him! Please!" He banged on those walls again and again until his vision started to become dim. He felt himself getting lost in the darkness. He felt so weak._

"_Hn, I think you'll have to pay for that." Kiba's eyes widened as the fox slowly crept above him and kissed his neck. He whimpered slightly at the sucking sensation, trying his hardest to get away from the chakra bonds holding him. Kiba bucked up and then felt a fifth tail wrap around his waist to keep him down._

_Nothing could have prepared him for the pain he would be experiencing in his shoulder. He felt the blood drip from the wound and he cried out, getting muffled by the chakra surrounding his mouth. His hand slipped free as tears streamed down his cheek, but before he could even use his hand to attempt any sort of escape, a sixth tail pinned it down._

_The last thing Naruto saw was that tear-stained face before he passed out._

'_Kittling…'_ Naruto snapped out of the brief flashback before sighing. He knew why he had passed out. It was because of the sixth tail.

"Why?" He asked the demon. The demon bowed his head, _'I'm an animal. I'm not like you humans. It is a whole different species…'_ The Kyuubi barely realized that the blonde wasn't listening to him at all. He finished undressing and stepped into the shower.

Turning the knob he let the cold water drift down his body before he shivered and turned the hot water on. He heard the bathroom door open and then turned to stare at a blurry figure through the curtain.

"Kiba?" he asked.

"Naruto-koi…" Was the soft response. Naruto felt a slight pain in his chest and he turned away, staring at the wall.

"What is it?" He asked, trying to block everything out except Kiba's voice. He jumped when a very warm and very naked body pressed itself onto his back.

"K-kiba?" He said. The brunette stepped back and grinned once Naruto had turned around.

"W-what are you doing?" The blonde asked. Kiba grinned again, "well, I believe this is called jumping in."

"That's not what I meant!" Naruto snapped, angry at Kiba. Didn't he know that it could happen again? Didn't he know that he wasn't safe around the blonde? Didn't he care that the demon could get out?

He felt Kiba embrace him as they both got soaked in the shower. Naruto only stood there.

"I know, you don't want to hurt me." Kiba said, "But, I really don't like you being so distant. I'm not traumatized, why do you think I am?"

"What happened?" Naruto softly asked, "After the sixth tail?"

"…uh, we had sex?" Kiba blushed, confused, "I know it wasn't you. He told me so. He also told me he wouldn't hurt me because I was important to you. And he didn't…not that bad anyways…"

Naruto sighed, "Just sex? He didn't force it on you?"

"He asked me if I wanted to stop." Kiba said, "Don't you remember?"

Naruto shook his head and then turned the hot water on a little more, "Six tails, after the sixth, I don't remember much."

"well, he did ask me. By that point I was…um…"

"Turned on?"

"Y-yeah." Kiba blushed and buried his face in the other's chest. He let his slick hands travel up and down Naruto's back before then dipped lower to cup his ass. He jumped again, "Kiba!"

"What?" He grinned, "You don't want me to?"

"That's-no-I mean-yes-t-that's not what I meant!" Naruto blushed again. Kiba smiled at then pressed his lips softly to the other teen's. Naruto contently kissed him back, letting any thoughts simply fly out of his mind. He felt his back hit the cool wall and Kiba began trailing kisses down his neck.

"K-Kiba…" He moaned when the other teen licked at his neck and let his hands roam his chest. They wandered lower until one grabbed his erection and began a painfully slow rhythm.

"Yes, Naruto-koi?" Kiba smiled. Naruto let out a breathy chuckle that hitched when Kiba began to stroke faster and harder. Naruto slipped down, taking the brunette with him, until they both sat in the tub.

Kiba smirked as kissed Naruto before dipping his head and licking the head of the blonde's erection. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared, almost transfixed as Kiba took more of him into his mouth.

He let out a moan, his hands slipping and his back hitting the wall again as the brunette began to suck. His tongue swirled around as his head began to bob up and down, taking more of Naruto in each time.

Naruto arched his back and thrust forward slightly, causing Kiba to take all of the teen into his mouth, letting out a moan. The vibration sent a shock down Naruto's spine and he moaned loudly, tangling his hands in the brunette's hair.

"Kibaa…" He moaned as he felt his lover's hands run up and down his thighs. Kiba pulled away, causing Naruto to whimper at the abrupt stop.

"Naruto-koi." Kiba began, "I…I want…" He stuttered. Taking a deep breath he blurted, "Iwanttobeinsideyou." He said quickly. Naruto leaned over and kissed him, "please…" He breathed in a half-plea. Kiba nodded and then reached his fingers to the blonde's entrance.

He let his finger probe slightly before he inserted it in, the water from the shower acting as a lubricant. The blonde tensed slightly but then willed himself to relax as the one finger was pressed in deeper. Kiba pulled it out and then pushed in two fingers.

"Itaiii…" Naruto whined as Kiba began to stretch him out. Kiba leaned over to kiss his whiskered cheek.

"I promise it won't hurt for long, koi." He said. His fingers made scissoring motions, in an attempt to stretch out and relax the blonde. His fingers hit a small point deep inside Naruto, who let out a gasp, then a moan. Kiba had found his prostrate. He searched for it and when Naruto let out a moan, he made a mental note of where it was.

"Ready?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded and then pulled Kiba on top of him, warm water spilling over the dog-lover's back. Kiba pulled Naruto's legs up slightly and positioned himself for the first time at the other's entrance. He took a breath and slightly pushed himself into the blonde.

"Hn…" Naruto's breath hitched and his eyes closed tightly. Kiba slowly buried himself deep within the blonde and waited patiently for him to get used to the feeling of someone being inside him. Naruto gave a slight nod, wanting the dog-lover to continue.

Slowly, Kiba began to move, aware of the pained look on Naruto's face. Naruto suddenly raised his hips as his hands pulled Kiba closer, ramming his full length deep into his body. Naruto moaned and Kiba didn't know if it was a moan of pain or pleasure.

"Kibaaaaa, please…" Naruto begged reaching up and embracing the brunette. Kiba nodded and then began to thrust into the blonde. He tried different angles before he hit that same spot that made Naruto let out a loud moan.

"Oh, god, Kiba, again…" He said. Kiba was more than happy to comply as he quickened in his actions, repeatedly hitting the same spot that made Naruto see stars in his line of vision. He felt his head slightly hit the wall behind him and he tried to sit up.

Kiba had thrust particularly hard at the moment which ended up with Naruto sandwiched between Kiba and the wall. Kiba's trusts lifted him slightly as he raked his nails over the brunettes back, who had leaned forward and began to ravish upon the blonde's neck.

"I'm going to mark you." Kiba warned. Naruto felt his teeth gently nipping at his neck, "It might hurt."

Naruto tilted his head, "I deserve it." Quickly, Kiba bit into the flesh, hard, earning a moan from Naruto.

"Fuck, that felt good…" Naruto moaned, tangling his hands in the other's hair as the thrusts had become more reckless and violent. It was a desperate attempt at something neither of them knew.

With a last groan, Kiba spilt his seed deep within Naruto who had just come between their soaked bodies. Naruto panted slightly, "Well, that was different." Kiba only nodded before licking the puncture wound on Naruto. He licked away a spec of blood, only to find that the wound was healing.

"I'll always heal really fast." Naruto said at Kiba's questioning stare. He gave him a grin before asking, "can you do that again? It felt really good."

"You want me to bite you?" Kiba asked, pulling back slightly. Naruto nodded. Kiba sighed, "Maybe another day, right now, we need to get cleaned up."

Kiba stood up, ready to actually shower, when Naruto reached up to pull at his hips. Kiba ended up back in the fairly large tub and Naruto's hands roamed his chest, molesting him slightly.

"Naruto, we're going to turn into prunes if we don't shower and get out of here." Kiba said. Naruto nodded then said, "I guess we have to hurry."

* * *

Two limping teens and an actual shower later found them walking out of the bathroom. Naruto quickly dried his body with a towel and threw himself onto the bed. Kiba stared at the naked teen before him and sighed.

"Put something on, you'll get a cold." He said. Naruto jumped up and began to rummage in his drawers as Kiba dried himself off. He tied the towel around his hips and raised a brow at Naruto's frown. The blonde ran, still naked, to the light switch and turned off the lights.

Kiba slightly panicked, then let out a girlish squeal as he was picked up and then carried bridal style to the bed. Naruto let him down gently and the pulled the blanket over then.

"The towel is wet, baka." He said. Naruto grinned before removing the towel and tossing it to a corner of the room.

"H-hey…" He felt the blonde press himself closer, tangling their leg together and entwining their hands.

"Kiba…" Naruto muttered, taking in the scent of his lover. Kiba blushed slight but then turned around to cuddle into the teen.

"Oyasumi." He said.

"Sweet dreams, koi." Naruto said with a yawn. He promptly fell asleep, followed quickly by Kiba.

On the other side of town, someone was still up, tossing and turning at what he considered to be the most stupid things.

"Can't sleep?"

Sharingan unveiled, Sasuke leapt out of his bed, thoroughly having the crap scared out of him.

"What the…" Sasuke relaxed a little, letting his Sharingan turn dormant, and then glared at the silver-haired jounin. Glared wasn't the term for how he looked at his sensei. He more like tried to catch his on fire just to have him screaming out of the apartment.

"Hello." Sasuke only assumed that the jounin was smirking under that ridiculous mask he always wore. Sasuke half wanted to take it off the jounin, just to see. He glared even more heavily.

"What the hell do you want." Sasuke demanded, "Do you even know what time of night it is?"

Kakashi looked up at the ceiling, thinking and then raised a finger, "My, my, aren't we bitter? It's not even ten."

Sasuke glared again, "This had better be important." He crossed his arms as the jounin walked over to where he stood.

"So how did Ramen with Naruto go?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke turned away, "None of your business."

"Got cancelled?"

"Shut up."

Kakashi sighed and then sat down at the edge of his bed, "What I want to know is why you two are suddenly so friendly. Did something else happen on that mission that you're not telling me about? I would have suspected you to be angry that you had to be saved by Naruto."

Kakashi leaned back, slightly out of the way of the shuriken that was aimed at his head. He turned to look at Sasuke, "I'm serious."

"Feh, nothing out of the ordinary happened." Sasuke replied, plopping down on his bed, making Kakashi's figure move slightly. Kakashi shook his head and looked up at the ceiling again.

"To us, nothing new happened." Kakashi said. He looked over to Sasuke and then continued, "But that Chakra protected you."

"And…?" Sasuke glared again, wanting nothing more than the jounin to leave his house. Actually he never wanted to see the jounin ever again. He really didn't know where the hostility towards his sensei game from. Oh yes, it was from the part that he not only called him Sasuke-chan once, but then buried him in the earth. That was so much fun. Sense the sarcasm.

"Such anger." Kakashi sighed and then ran a hand through his silver hair, "Well, Chakra like that can mess with yours. I'm just making sure that it hasn't got you…wanting more."

"Like an addiction? Can people even get addicted to Chakra?" Sasuke asked, incredulously, all thoughts of murdering the jounin put on pause as his curiosity got the better of him. What was that jounin talking about?

"You could call it that." He shrugged, "But you've got a thing for wanting power."

"If I had wanted only the power in Naruto, then I probably would have gotten addicted to him a long time ago…which I hadn't…I'm not…I mean…" Sasuke stuttered. Kakashi raised a brow. Sasuke realized his mistake mid-sentence, which cause the biggest verb confusion in history to ever be spoken. What Kakashi got out of that sentence was that Sasuke is not addicted to Naruto's Chakra, but something else.

Kakashi raised a brow, "You want Naruto?"

Sasuke turned a cherry red color and then threw another shuriken at his sensei, "I don't! I said 'if'!" Kakashi had to laugh at how the teen was getting so defensive.

"So then, what happened?" Kakashi asked, "You can trust me, I'm your teacher for a reason."

The perverted sensei was hoping something along the lines of fiery passion in the shadows of the dark forest, but his thoughts came crashing when Sasuke spoke again.

"We talked."

Kakashi raised a brow.

"That's it?"

Sasuke nodded.

"That's boring."

This time a kunai was thrown.

"What were you expecting?" Sasuke asked, "We just talked."

"About?"

"My sleeping habits." Sasuke said sarcastically. Kakashi raised a brow, "He was concerned?"

"I guess," Sasuke shrugged, "He was different. I don't know why I'm nicer. I guess I got to know him more. I don't know. Go away." Sasuke turned and buried himself under the covers. Kakashi had to laugh again but reached over to pat the teen on the head.

The thoughts Sasuke had of murdering the jounin came free in his mind as he felt that hand brush against his hair in a friendly way. He didn't know why the jounin irked him. He just did.

"Maybe it's because he is too noisy a sensei that I want to throw a couple of kunai at him. He's bothersome and intrusive; I would have been fine had he not come to disturb me at this ungodly hour of the night. How dare he even come to me asking about what's going on between Naruto and me. He knows he'll get more answers out of Naruto then me. He probably thinks we connect because of the Sharingan or something like that. So troublesome."

So while Sasuke had no earthly idea that the jounin had taken away the narrator's job, the jounin continued, "Speaking of Naruto, I wonder what he's doing. I don't know why he even invited me to Ramen if he was gonna ditch. I feel like an idiot sometimes around him. I have to admit he is cute, with those whiskers on his childish cheeks and those ocean blue eyes so full of life." Kakashi's voice dipped a bit lower in tone, "He is always full of enthusiasm. His hair, it just makes me want to touch it, just to see if it's as soft as it looks. Does his skin feel so soft, just like its creamy color, or are his hands calloused from all the mission work. I want to find these things out for myself ever since that night…"

Kakashi trailed off, leaving the Uchiha to wonder. Sasuke, though, came back to his senses and then started chucking Kunai left and right, in hopes of mortally wounding the jounin.

"JERK! PERVERT!ASSHOLE!IMBECILE!"

Naruto tilted his head to look at Kiba, "Did you hear something?"

Kiba, in an attempt to quiet the teen, kissed him passionately, well as passionately as he could seeing as he was half asleep, and then turned on his side, "No I didn't hear anything, Koi, now please go to sleep."

"Only if you do that again."

An infamous fox-grin was flashed and who was Kiba to resist?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two chapters in one night. I'm on a roll! Well, I hope this wasn't too bad. So um, please review .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me no Owny Naruto

* * *

"So how was your mission?"

It started out like such a simple question.

"It was okay."

That would have been the perfect answer.

"What was that pause for?"

But it wasn't. It was a sign that all hell was going to break loose.

* * *

"Gah! Fuck!" Kiba leapt up out of the bed, butt naked, disregarding the fact that a certain blonde was firmly attached to him.

"What?"

"I'm late!!" Kiba yelled, "Kurenai-sensei is gonna kill me!"

Naruto stared sleepily as Kiba ran around the tiny room, looking for clothes. He was reminded of a chicken with its head cut off as he saw Kiba running frantically.

"What's the difference?" Naruto asked.

"My sensei shows up on time!" Kiba said, throwing on a pair of pants. The blonde in the bed only continued to stare and shrugged. Kiba did have a point. He glanced at the clock.

"It's ten." Naruto yawned and then stood up, "I should have met Sasuke and Sakura hours ago. They're probably pissed that I'm getting more sleep then they are…if you call what we do sleep." Naruto grinned as Kiba blushed at the implication.

"Baka," Kiba began, "What we do on a daily basis is completely…" The Inuzuka stopped and then sighed.

"Wrong?" Naruto asked. He glanced out his window and the sighed, "It's because of Shino, right?"

Kiba hesitantly began to move again, looking for his trademark jacket. "I guess."

"That guy…" Naruto began, beginning to get dressed himself, "pisses me off. He fucks you one day, and then wants nothing to have to do with you. Then I fuck you, he gets pissed. You go back to him and he gets even more pissed that you're throwing yourself at him. He's a fucking enigma."

Kiba chuckled slightly and nodded, "Yeah, I know he is, but…"

"You love him." Naruto stated. Kiba blushed slightly and looked away from the blonde in shame.

Naruto shrugged and then wrapped the brunette in his warm embrace.

"I don't care if Shino is the one you adore. I was here first dammit, and I'm not giving you up without a fight."

"What about Sasuke?"

Naruto froze and then slowly detached himself from Kiba, "I may have loved him once but after the hell he put me through…"

Kiba nodded and then smirked at the teen, "I'm glad, cuz I love you too."

Naruto smirked slightly and leaned over to kiss the Inuzuka's nose, "I love you too, koi."

Kiba blushed and then glanced at the clock, "Gah! I'm so fucking late!" He began running around frantically again and Naruto soon followed suit.

Nearly fifteen minute's later found the two parting ways; one towards the training grounds, the other towards the bridge.

"You're late." Proclaimed a pink-haired girl with a scowl on her face. Naruto smiled at her, biting his tongue and said, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke, behind her, merely opened his eyes once to look at the blonde and then closed them again. Naruto looked away from the teen a slight pout on his face. If Sasuke wanted to act like a jerk, it was fine by the blonde. He didn't care. He had trained so hard not to care about his companion. It only brought him pain.

'They're acting like the time we came back from the country of the waves…and when Sasuke returned…oh man what happened?' Sakura wondered. Aloud she muttered, "These guys PMS worst than I do…"

"I don't PMS." Naruto grumbled and then stared off into the distance.

"Why were you late?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged, "I didn't wake up. My bed was way too comfortable for me to leave it."

Before Sakura could yell at him for being sarcastic with her, a large sound emitted from the appearance of their jounin sensei.

"Ohayo." He said, his only visible eye turned into an upside-down 'u'. Naruto grinned towards him and then said, "You're earlier than usual, Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke stopped leaning on the bridge, "What's with the sudden appearance?"

"Ah, well." Kakashi began, "Something important came up with Kurenai's team."

"Hn, Dog-breath, bug-boy, and Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "What trouble have they started now?" Kakashi raised a brow. Sasuke turned to the blonde, "Does this have something to do with why he was at your apartment?"

Naruto shrugged, "I dunno, does it?"

"Well, Naruto, you must already know. It was just heard today though, even if it happened a week ago. Kiba has been disowned by his family. The real question is where was Kiba between then and now? He asked for a week off and then suddenly he appears today, late to top it off."

Naruto smiled slightly, "I don't mean to be disrespectful or rude." His expression darkened and his smile was replaced with a slightly cocky smirk, "But I think whatever Kiba-chan does is his own business. It was also not in your place to be spreading that he has been disowned."

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto turned to her, his smile back in place.

"Feh, I mean, what does this have to do with why you're early?"

Kakashi seemed to smile again; one could never tell.

"Kurenai has arranged for a sparring session between my team and her's. She is confident she will win, but I didn't think you would be so thrilled in hearing that."

Sasuke smirked, "The only one we have to worry about is Hinata. The other two aren't much of a problem."

Kakashi made a 'tsk' sound, "Well, after much discussion, it turned into which is the best out of all six."

"Like a last one standing thing?" Naruto asked, excited. He was excited because it meant he could punch Shino in the face and not have Kiba pissed off at him. Well, Kiba was going to get mad, but once punch wouldn't hurt…that much.

"I guess. But then Kurenai asked to have you guys teamed up in pairs of two." Kakashi stated, "That woman gives out too many rules."

Naruto chuckled, "She's got you whipped though."

Kakashi rolled his visible eye, "Think what you will. When Kiba heard of this he complained and said it wasn't a good idea. Hinata agreed with him. She's getting bolder everyday…and Shino didn't say anything. He seemed anxious though."

"Yeah, anxious for an ass kicking." Naruto smirked again and then stretched his arms out, "I don't wanna be paired up with Shino."

"He said the same thing about you."

Sakura decided then to talk, "Did you guys get into a fight or something?"

Naruto shrugged and the replied, "Or something, Sakura."

This time, Sasuke also noted the lack of 'chan' after her name was said. He suppressed the emotion known as hope in his chest.

"Naruto, you tell us what's going on!" Sakura huffed.

"Sakura, it's a private matter that the idiot probably doesn't want to discuss." Sasuke spoke up, "Can we go now?"

"Impatient as usual I see…Well, each of you are pairing up with someone from the other team."

"I call Kiba." Naruto said with a smile. This time, the tree of them raised a brow at him.

"I want to be paired with Hinata then."

"I don't care."

With that final note, they all left for the training grounds.

* * *

"I'm going to kill that stupid freak." Naruto winced again as Sakura continued to wrap bandages around his arm.

Sasuke sighed and then passed Sakura the disinfectant, "Maybe if you hadn't made a beeline towards kicking his ass, he wouldn't have handed you yours."

"Feh." Naruto pulled his hand away from Sakura and began bandaging his own arm, "He has to learn and get the stick out of his ass."

"You have to control your temper." Kiba piped up from atop the table. Naruto sent him a glare and said, "Whatever. It's his fault anyways."

Sakura sighed, "You were just itching for a fight with Shino. Did you have to provoke him."

"Ramen's done." Naruto replied. Kiba muttered something about Naruto being a three minute timer before hopping off the table and grabbing the two cups of Ramen, one for him, and one for Naruto. He placed them on the table and Naruto went to reach out for one of them when Sakura pulled his arm back.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke muttered. Naruto rolled his eyes as Sakura finished bandaging his arm.

"That was some fiasco." Kiba sighed. Sakura nodded, "I have to go home."

Sasuke nodded, "I should get going too."

"You guys must sure be busy." Naruto said. Sasuke gave a shrug, "I have nothing to do and no one to see, so I can't keep them waiting."

"Interesting." Naruto muttered, taking up his Ramen and eating. Kiba hopped back onto the table and ate his Ramen too.

"Bye." He said right before slurping his Ramen. Sakura nodded and waved before leaving.

Kiba turned to Naruto as soon as they left, "Even though what you did was stupid and irresponsible, thanks…for not hurting him badly."

"Can't say the same for him though." Naruto growled. Kiba gave a small laugh. He snapped his fingers and then turned to Naruto.

"Yes, I forgot to ask, with this and that going on…" Kiba smiled.

"So how was your mission?"

Kiss.

Naruto paused. Did that mean he cheated on Kiba? He hadn't even been thinking of that when it happened.

"It was okay."

Kiba looked skeptically at Naruto, "What was that pause for?"

"umm…"

Kiba raised a brow, "Did something happen?"

"Kinda." Naruto began, "Itachi showed up and Sasuke was feeling all kinds of weird."

"hn, Why?" Kiba asked. Naruto shook his head, "It's not in my place to say."

"So, you comforted him."

"What?"

"Did you comfort him?"

"Kiba…" Naruto looked desperately for a way to end this conversation, but whatever scenario he played in his head, he knew Kiba was going to get pissed. Naruto didn't mind that Kiba was with Shino, but Kiba was just like Shino in a way. He didn't like sharing his lovers.

"I guess you did…" Kiba sighed and then finished off his Ramen.

"It didn't go too far. We only kissed." Kiba froze and then shook his head, "I thought maybe you just talked to him and hugged him…but…you kissed him?"

Oh yes, the shit has hit the fan.

"Oh man, Kiba, listen-" Kiba shook his head, "You told me you were over him. You told me you were done obsessing with him…am I still just a replacement?"

Naruto shook his head, "You're not a replacement!"

"Do you love me?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded, "Of course."

"Do you love him?"

Naruto bowed his head and then asked, "Do you love Shino?"

Kiba and tensed and only looked at the empty cup of ramen in his hands. Naruto stood and took both his and Kiba's, placing them on the counter.

"Am I a replacement for Shino?" Naruto asked, walking towards Kiba again.

Kiba shook his head, "I don't know."

"You love Shino."

"Yes."

"You want to be with him?"

"…yes."

"Then what are you doing with me?"

Kiba jumped off the table and pointed at Naruto, "Dammit don't turn the tables on me! This is about you! You and…and…" Kiba let his hands drop and then shook his head.

"Me and Sasuke. You and Shino. Where do you and I fit in to the equation?" Naruto asked, "You came to me…when Shino told you he was uncertain; when he was, in a way, rejecting you. I accepted you when I had enough of Sasuke and his attitude. It never meant I stopped loving him…just that I didn't want to be with him. I still don't because every time I am, I get hurt. I don't want to get hurt, but now I realize I'm being selfish with you."

"Is this it?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded, "You should be with Shino, because he loves you. He beat the crap out of me because he loves you." Naruto sighed, "And even though I don't want to be with Sasuke…I still love that stupid bastard."

Kiba laughed slightly and then reached out for Naruto in a childlike way.

"Hug?"

Naruto laughed and embraced the smaller teen, "Sure." Kiba clung onto Naruto and buried his face in his chest.

"When I say that I love you, is it fake?" Kiba asked. Naruto shrugged, "Only you know that."

Kiba looked up to Naruto, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes, "I love you." He reached up and kissed Naruto, who only gave a slight response. Naruto smiled at him and then held him tighter, "I love you too."

Only one of them lied.

* * *

A/N oh, the angst. Review plz runs to hide in a corner sorry I haven't updated in a while XD 


End file.
